A Royal Engagement
by fragmentedvisions
Summary: Someone has a special event planned. One that will take the courage to face the wrath of two families. ZOMG I UPDATED! Rating is up because content will go up in the next chapter.
1. Step One

Otaku Dreamer: Ho'kai, so I have had this story in my head, for like forevers. And I finally decided to write it while I was procrastinating my German and my Latin homework…

Faul: Because you are lazy…

Otaku Dreamer: Ne, because I have Ouran High School Host Club on the brain. (nods) For reference, this story is set… lets say six years after the anime ended. The host club is over, and Tamaki and Haruhi have been dating for some time. (nods) in my world they have at least, will have to keep on reading the manga to find out.

* * *

Haruhi knew something was up when she woke up to find a note on her pillow.

_My Dearest Haruhi,_

_Will you do me the honor of taking a reminiscent walk down memory lane today, by accompanying me to Music Room 3?_

_Yours forever,_

_Tamaki_

Haruhi sighed at her Tamaki's antics… _my Tamaki…_ Haruhi continued to contemplate that tiny, but significant phrase as she got dressed and began her walk to the school where her entire life had changed. It was quiet as she walked the halls, one of the few times she had walked them dressed as a female. She stopped outside the room, pausing to think as she drew a breath, preparing herself for whatever it was that Tamaki had planned for her.

* * *

Tamaki had been pacing around the piano, nervous for what he was about to do. His grandmother would never forgive him, though he had talked about it with his father. He heard the door open slightly and sat down at the piano, waiting for her to sit next to him. As she always did when he decided to play something for her, which tended to be quite often, he had insisted on buying a piano to keep at her house. She silently walked over to him, looking more beautiful than ever in her long flowing black skirt and baby blue top. She had kept her hair short, not that he minded. He stretched his fingers as she took the seat on the bench to the right of him. And he began to play.

It was not something classical that she knew, but the melody was beautiful, cascading through the acoustics of the Music Room, filling both of them with a sense of inner peace. Tamaki had reached the climax of the piece, taking up the full area of the keys for the first time in the song, when an unexpected _twang _brought them out of their revere. Tamaki continued to plunk out the note, but it kept on being uncharacteristically disturbing in its sound. He frowned and turned to Haruhi. "Darling, do you mind looking in the piano and seeing what is making that noise?" Tamaki said to her with the face that had melted her heart. Haruhi simply nodded as she got up to look in the piano, Tamaki's eyes followed her as he began to smile. He knew exactly what was making the piano make the horrible noise.

He watched her as her eyes shifted from searching, to curious, to shocked, and then to tears. In her hand was a small black box, a small black box that had been resting on the strings of the piano. Her eyes began to tear up as she looked back to Tamaki, shock still evident on her face. Tamaki met her eyes, standing up and walking over to her to place his hand on her face. He leaned in and whispered "open it" into her ear. Haruhi's hands were shaking as she opened the box, her hand flew to her mouth, choking back her sobs as she saw a small gold ring, with a single not small, but not large diamond in the middle of it. Her hands were still shaking as he told her to look at the inscription on the ring. In the tiniest of letters, which Haruhi had a hard time reading due to the tears still being held back, was the simplest, yet most profound of questions. _"Will you marry me?"_ was all it said. The tears began to flow freely, but were immediately caught by Tamaki, caressing her face, patiently waiting for her answer.

Tamaki kneeled down, tired of waiting, "Haruhi, my love, my life, will you please marry me? I can not live without my life, I can not live without my soul, (1) and you are both to me. I can not express how much I love you in simple words, please, make me the happiest person on this planet, in the universe, in the entire cosmos, and marry me, my Haruhi, please." Haruhi looked down at him, and could only nod. Her smile showed through the tears, Tamaki jumped up and wrapped her in his embrace, kissing the top of her head, he slowly moved down her face telling her how he had composed the piece for her, till he found her lips. They stayed locked in each others arms for a few moments, both still processing the fact that they were to be married. Her father was going to kill him.

* * *

Ryoji Fujioka stared at his only daughter; he could not believe what she had just told him. She was planning on marrying Tamaki? He could not believe it. He refused to believe it, and he would not allow it, that is, unless she could somehow prove that Tamaki was right for her.

Haruhi stared at her father, waiting for his reply; she had been waiting for two minutes when she decided to wake him from his thought process. "Father, I love him, and he loves me. Sure I hated him in the very beginning, but, there are no words to express it, other than I love him with my whole being." Ryoji stared at his daughter; this was the most open she had ever been with him. He sighed as his eyes fell to the floor "I could not have parted with you, my Haruhi, to anyone less worthy." (2) Haruhi ran over to him and gave him a hug, professing her thanks to him as he hugged her back. He let her go as he stepped over to the sliding door, opening it as Tamaki fell forward. He had clearly been listening.

Tamaki stood up and looked Haruhi's father in the eye; Ryoji grabbed Tamaki's shoulders and pushed his against the wall. Haruhi give an "eep" of fear as her father explained that if Tamaki ever hurt his angel, he would make him hurt more than she was. He let Tamaki go, as Haruhi walked over. Tamaki smiled as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and bowed to her father, telling him that the two of them would be going out to lunch and would be back in two hours. Ryoji watched them go and turned to the picture of his wife, tears streaming down his face and ruining his make-up as he told her what had just happened.

* * *

Otaku Dreamer: Welp, there we go. I may write more of it; bringing the twins in to plan the wedding and such if you all want me to. It could get very interesting, teehee. Whomever gets the two quotes first gets 4 (!!!) hours alone with any of the hosts. (wiggles eyebrows). Hope you guys liked it, much thanks to Nightwish, whom I was listening to while I wrote this. Read and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! For reviews make my life, most definitely. UGH I would also like to point out that THIS STORY is the reason why WHOMEVER I marry, must be able to play the piano. So that they can propose to me exactly like Tamaki does. Also, many thanks to BruHeaven, my loverly cousin, whom since she wrote something, got me wanting to write something. So thank her, and read her stories, for they are of amazing. 


	2. A Grandmothers Love

The writer formerly known as Otaku Dreamer: Ho'kay, so, don't kill me guys. Please. I warned you in my profile that I rarely update things so YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I AM UPDATING THIS STORY. My writing style has changed since I wrote the first chapter of this, so it will be quite interesting to compare them. Tell me which one you like better in the review? For reviews help my poor self esteem level.

Alas, I do not own any of this, and lets be honest. I am only updating this because I am putting off writing my original fiction story.

* * *

After their lunch, which was full of delicious food, Tamaki dropped Haruhi off at her house. Walking around the front of the car to open the door before she had a chance to herself he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to the front door. He opened the door with his key _…my key…_ and walked her into the kitchen where she began to make tea. It was not the awkward silence that used to fill their host club lives, but a comfortable silence of two people who were content to just be around each other.

'Who is going to tell the others?' Haruhi asked as she handed the teapot to Tamaki; who was preferred to pour it. 'Well, I should most likely get over with telling my grandmother as soon as possible. The more I delay it the harder it will be to tell her. I can also tell Kyouya if you like.' He handed her teacup he had poured as they walked over to the table and sat down. 'I'll tell the twins, if you like, and I can tell Mori and Huni as well, they should be at their dojo, right?' 'Sure, you were always closer to them than I was.' 'And you were always closer to Kyouya than I was.' they shared a smile and continued to drink their lychee tea.

The afternoon slipped away as the two continued to talk about nonsensical thing and drank their tea, much too soon, it was time for Tamaki to leave for dinner. And it was not a dinner he was looking forward to. He would be telling his grandmother that he was not going to marry an heir to a company or large fortune but that he had already fallen in love with a commoner, and that he was planning on marrying her whether she liked it or not.

* * *

The atmosphere of the dining room was chilled and disheartening as Tamaki, his father, and his grandmother ate their meal. It was only recently that Tamaki was even allowed to come to these dinners, and he was contemplating how after tonight he would most likely not be invited to anymore of them. Not that he minded, he found the dinners dull and he hated listening to his grandmothers musing on how his life should be run and exactly who he should have as his candidates for marriage. The latter was the topic of discussion tonight, which would prove to be ironic seeing as how he planned on telling both of him that he had proposed and Haruhi had said yes.

As the filet mignon was being whisked away by servants Tamaki cleared his throat, it was the first noise that had left him said he had said the obligatory hellos at the beginning of the meal and his grandmother was shocked that he was even going to be speaking.

Tamaki stood up and cleared his throat again as he began 'Grandmother, Father, I have an announcement. Now, I know you may object, but at the moment I do not care. I have proposed to Haruhi Fujioka and she and I are planning to get married next April.' He sat back down and stared at the wine glass, waiting for someone to say something. The silence stretched on through the dessert course and was not broken until the last plate had been carried away.

'Tamaki' began his grandmother 'you are hereby disowned from this family. You are not to contact anyone, you are fired from the company and you can so goodbye to ever seeing your harlot of a mother again. You have the rest of tonight to move out of the house which I have paid for. Yuzuru, you and I must begin training someone else for the position of company head.' And with those damning words Tamaki's grandmother and father left the room, leaving Tamaki to walk out of the mansion alone and miserable that he could not even talk to his father about the whole situation.

* * *

Haruhi walked the streets of her beloved town as she made her way to the twins boutique, it was about half a mile away from their mothers and it was the second most sought out boutique in the city, the first being their mothers. She walked into the brightly lit store, to the distaste of a few socialites that were trying to get in; and who were especially upset when they saw the twins give Haruhi such a warm welcome. And they instantly became irate as they watched one of the twins turn the open sign to a closed sign and lock the door as the other lead Haruhi to the back room.

The twins sat her down as they busied themselves getting the other workers out of the store. Haruhi sat and watched them joke with the others and she noted how much they had changed from high school, and how little they had changed as well.

'LETS PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!' they both shouted as the last person left. They moved closer to Haruhi, to give her a better chance as she made her decision. 'Hikaru is the one of the left, because he pushed the other girl out of here.'

The twins smiled as Haruhi guessed correctly, having never been wrong once, and stared pointedly at her left hand. 'Well' began Hikaru, 'are you going to tell us how he proposed?' finished Kaoru. Haruhi stared at them, wondering how they had guessed that Tamaki proposed, when they explained themselves. 'Well, we both know how you hate to wear gloves' 'And you are wearing gloves right now, so you have to be hiding something' 'And the only logical thing is a ring' 'Congratulation!' 'We were wondering how long it was going to take him to finally get the courage to ask you' Haruhi giggled as she launched into full detail of how Tamaki had proposed earlier that day. They aww'ed at all the right moments and laughed at her fathers' reaction to the news.

'You know we are going to plan the wedding' 'Right?' 'I am thinking, French Rococo, with a hint of renaissance. What do you think Hikaru' 'the renaissance would be a nice touch, but what is we added more gothic elements?' 'No no no, they are both to nice to have any of the sharp angles of French Gothic' The twins bickered back and forth between the two styles while Haruhi continued to laugh 'Do Tamaki and I not get a say in how our wedding is planned?' Both twins turned to her and simply stated 'No' before going back to fighting over it. After a length Haruhi said that she needed to go, because Tamaki would be getting back from dinner soon and she wanted to know how it went. The twins wished her well again and told her they would have a decision for her soon. And then they would begin designing her dress. She left the shop laughing as she walked past the same socialites who were disappointed by the fact that the lights were turning off.

* * *

Haruhi came back to her house to find Tamaki sitting in the kitchen making more tea and reading a book in French. He looked up and smiled as she entered, but she noticed that there was something off with the smile.

* * *

Starbright Dreamer: Bwahahaha cliffhanger. I promise to not let it go another two years for it to update… I think Just nag me until I update. It will work.

And by the way, I really really really hate his grandmother. She has no redeeming qualities.


End file.
